The present disclosure generally relates to a method and a device for handling test tubes in a laboratory automation system.
A laboratory automation system comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide test tubes containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes. It is well known to place several test tubes in so-called racks for an efficient handling. During processing, or for sorting prior to a further processing, test tubes have to be moved or transferred, for example, from a first position within a rack to a second position within the same rack or to a different rack and/or from a first station to a second station. Prior to processing, the test tubes are usually capped with a removable plug or stopper. For processing the samples, the test tubes are decapped.
When handling an open test tube, it is known to choose the velocity and/or acceleration of the handling device sufficiently low in order to prevent the sample from sloshing out of the test tube or spilling.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a device for an improved handling of open test tubes in a laboratory automation system.